For My Summer From Your Coldest Winter
by Cloudy Vi
Summary: Teruntuk kau yang sehangat dan seterang matahari musim panas / Namjin / Monjin / Namjoon x Seokjin(GS)


Mereka bertemu ketika musim semi tiba, layaknya film-film romansa. Yang membedakan adalah cuaca yang begitu disyukuri banyak orang yang telah berjuang dengan ganasnya musim dingin ini terasa seperti mengejeknya. Hari itu musim dingin yang menggigit berangsung-angsur menghangat dan berganti dengan musim semi, musim diamana banyak orang yang percaya bahwa inilah musim yang terbaik untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu. Nyatanya musim semi hanya menorehkan luka untuknya.

 **For My Summer From Your Coldest Winter**

 **A Namjin FanFiction**

 **[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS, AU, Ey(T)D**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, ketika kuncup pertama bunga cherry blossom di pekarangan rumahnya mekar, adalah hari dimana ia menjadi sebatang kara. Adiknya yang menjadi satu-satunya penyemangat hidupnya setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, akhirnya menyerah dengan kehidupan duniawi dan memilih bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Adiknya, bunga mataharinya, kesayangannya, akhirnya kalah oleh kejamnya angin. Rasa sesal tak dapat menyingkir dari dadanya, bahkan ketika kini ia berdiri di depan abu adiknya disimpan setelah dua tahun rasa sesal itu terus menghimpitnya. Kim Naminya, kesayangan Kim Namjoon telah meninggalkannya dengan senyum menawannya yang menyembunyikan begitu banyak luka menganga yang hingga saat ini terus melekat di ingatannya.

Namjoon baru saja meletakkan sebuket kecil baby's breath, bunga kesukaan adiknya, ketika bayang-bayang senyum sehangat matahari adiknya muncul kembali di ingatannya. "Gadis nakal!" Dengusnya netranya menangkap sosok adiknya dalam sebuah foto keluarganya yang ia letakkan bersebelahan dengan abu adiknya. "Kau senang, eoh?"

Sudut bibirnya begitu kaku untuk ia angkat. Sudah dua tahun semenjak ia berjanji untuk tersenyum ketika mengunjungi adiknya, namun bayang-bayang adiknya dan kedua orangtuanya tak pernah berhasil menghasilkan senyum di bibirnya. "Bajingan-bajingan tengik itu masih meringkuk di penjara, tapi kenapa itu masih tak cukup? Kenapa Kim Nami?"

Sudah dua tahun ini ia selalu mengunjungi adiknya ketika kuncup cherry blossom pertama di pekarangan rumahnya mekar. Selama itu juga ia kehilangan senyumnya, kehilangan mataharinya. Mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan ia akan selalu membenci musim semi. Sungguh kekanakan untuk menyalahkan musim yang bahkan akan selalu datang setiap tahunnya, namun seberusaha apapun ia untuk mengampuni musim semi, ia tak bisa.

"Cantik sekali." Namjoon tersentak ketika suara seorang gadis menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia tak mendengar ada yang masuk kemari, mungkin ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak mendengar derap suara high-heels yang dikenakan gadis itu berada di dekatnya.

"Dia adikmu?" Namjoon masih terdiam memandangi gadis itu hingga gadis yang mengenakan turtle-neck abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan mantel hitam panjangnya dan stiletto hitamnya itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Ya." Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari belah bibirnya. Gadis dengan surai kecoklatan panjangnya itu tersenyum sebelum membungkuk dan menempelkan sebuket kecil bunga daisy pada permukaan kaca yang Namjoon duga milik kenalan gadis itu.

"Kau pasti bahagia dikaruniai adik yang begitu cantik." Gadis itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dan memberikan seulas senyum padanya. Belum sempat Namjoon berterimakasih, gadis itu sudah pergi setelah berpamitan padanya.

"Kau dengar Nami, ia memujimu cantik." Namjoon mengelus sisi kaca yang memisahkan jemarinya dengan guci abu adiknya. "Ya, adikku memang gadis tercantik yang kumiliki."

Dan kini tak hanya senyum secerah matahari adiknya yang terus menempel di benaknya, tetapi juga seulas senyum gadis yang baru ditemuinya.

 **.**

 **-** **남진** **-**

 **.**

Kembali ke rutinitas membosankannya. Namjoon masih sibuk memeriksa laporan yang diberikan General Managernya bahkan ketika jam di meja kerjanya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat 25 malam. Ia baru saja berkeliling dengan General Manager dan MODnya untuk melakukan inspeksi malam di salah satu hotel yang ia warisi dari mendiang ayahnya, ketika tumpukan laporan dari beberapa cabang hotel yang tergabung dalam grup Kim Holdings miliknya telah menanti di meja kerjanya.

Namjoon melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya ketika ia akhirnya selesai dengan laporan terakhir dari hotel cabang Busan. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah, hari ini hari yang melelahkan tapi hari ini adalah hari tercepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang CEO dari sebuah chain hotel nyatanya tak semudah yang dibayangkan orang-orang, ia bahkan sangat jarang bersantai semenjak ia dianggap telah mampu untuk mengampu tanggung jawab sebagai CEO dari Kim Holdings setelah merintis karirnya dari bawah.

Ia ingat ayahnya masih dapat meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya ketika menjabat sebagai CEO. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan hari itu juga. Namjoon memang tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaannya, lagipula tak ada yang menunggunya di rumah.

Setelah mengenakan jasnya dan memasukkan laptop ke tas kerjanya, Namjoon segera beranjak dari kantornya. Malam ini pun masih sama ramainya dengan malam sebelumnya, Seoul memang tak pernah sepi terutama di daerah sekitar kantornya yang berada di pusat kota. Ia baru mengemudikan mobilnya selama sepuluh menit ketika tiba-tiba ia tertarik untuk membeli ice americano dari sebuah cafe yang terlihat dua meter dari jaraknya dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya sedekat mungkin dengan cafe tersebut.

Cafe ini pun masih sama ramainya dengan jalanan di luar, terlebih dengan banyaknya muda-mudi yang sekedar berkumpul atau tengah menikmati malam seorang diri. Namjoon sempat terbuai dengan harum aroma kopi yang memenuhi cafe itu sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak menuju counter pemesanan. Seorang gadi yang menjaga counter itu tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya sebelum akhirnya Namjoon berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Oh?" Namjoon dan gadis itu nampak terkejut ketika satu sama lain masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Disana dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dan apron hitamnya, gadis yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu dan masih membayanginya.

"Kakak si cantik itu?" Tersadar dari lamunannya, Namjoon mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, tuan. . ."

"Ah, Kim Namjoon."

"Baiklah Kim Namjoon-ssi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Gadis itu sekali lagi memberikan senyum yang sama padanya, dan tanpa sadar senyum yang Namjoon paksakan terasa menjadi lebih ringan mengikuti senyum gadis itu.

"Satu ice americano, please."

"Okay, satu ice americano atas nama Kim Namjoon-ssi. Kau bisa menunggu di sana, Namjoon-ssi." Setelah membayar pesanannya, Namjoon tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Kedua manik matanya masih terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan gadis itu ketika gadis yang sampai saat ini masih belum ia ketahui namanya tengah bercengkrama dengan temannya.

Gadis itu seperti sebuah magnet yang terus saja menarik Namjoon untuk memperhatikannya. Namjoon sadar ia sudah memperhatikan gadis itu semenjak mereka bertemu mata dan belum juga melepaskannya hingga sekarang, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa enggan untuk melepaskan pandangannya. Dan ketika ice americanonya sudah jadi, gadis itu kembali memandangnya dan lagi-lagi senyum itu diberikan untuk Namjoon.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Namjoon-ssi."

"Ya, tentu saja. . ."

"Kim Seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin."

Ya, dan mulai hari itu Namjoon menyadari bahwa ia sudah terpikat oleh senyum milik gadis bernama Kim Seokjin. Orang yang telah memuji adiknya, dan orang yang telah membuatnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama karena senyum Seokjin yang begitu memikatnya. Hangat, seperti matahari musim panas.

 **.**

 **-** **남진** **-**

 **.**

 _Teruntuk kau yang sehangat dan seterang matahari musim panas,_

 _Terimakasih karena kau telah menemukanku_

 _Terimakasih karena kau telah tersenyum untukku. . ._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **A/n :**

FF Namjin perdana dan masih sangat nggantung

Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran untuk bikin ff ini setelah baca Tetralogi 4 Musim by Ilana Tan

Saking jatuh cintanya, sampai kepengen bikin yang ada tema musimnya

Tapi aku nggak tau gimana ff ini nanti bakal jalan,

terlebih ketika aku masih terserang writerblock yang nggak sembuh-sembuh

 ** _So, mind to review_** **? ^^**

Sincerely,

 **Cloudy**


End file.
